


Honour and Offer

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fealty Kink, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Geralt swears an oath on the Duchess’ garter
Relationships: Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247
Kudos: 4





	Honour and Offer

**Author's Note:**

> During the “Warble of a Smitten Knight” quest, you have a couple of options for what you will swear your oath on to do your chivalrous best in the tournament. One of the options is Annarietta’s garter. We’re going to pretend this is how it plays out if you choose that option.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
